


Plot stuff for this webcomic, feel free to ignore

by hello_its_us



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_its_us/pseuds/hello_its_us





	Plot stuff for this webcomic, feel free to ignore

Revenge circle thing: Inkipi Istiki gets into a fight with Cemnas Viersa, leaving Cemnas with some brain damage and a permanent limp. Efthee Nokero, Cemnas' moirail, is ofc super fucking pissed. So, Efthee goes and yells at Inkipi, and then trashes her stuff. Inkipi, not being able to handle criticism very well, does some very damaging stuff to her body. Hinida Falain, who has a pale crush on Inkipi, tries to go to reason with Efthee, his red crush, so that she won't do anything else to Inkipi. However, Efthee and Hinida Falain got into an agrument. Hinida Falain, getting very frustrated and having a lot of problems that he needs to work out, flies into a fit of highblood rage, chopping off Efthee's right arm, breaking her left horn, breaking her nose, and cutting her left thigh deeply. Once out of this fit of rage, Hinida drops his strifekind, an axe, and stares at her in horror of what he's done. Efthee, due to not having good control over her psionics when emotional, has what happen to her finally set in. She freaks the fuck out, and sends a powerful psionic blast at Hinida. This psionic blast effectively shattered his rib cage and severely broke his collar bone. Efthee ran off, crying and screaming because she was still in a panic, blowing everything out of her way with her one good arm. Hinida just lays there until Inkipi comes and finds him, and gets him immeadite help.


End file.
